To Find Myself
by NationalChamp.KaylieCruz
Summary: Being a Gymnast is tough but it's even tougher when your family's anger is ripping the family apart at the seams. What happens when she can't escape the pain, anger, and betrayal? Will she give up? But one person promised to catch her anytime she fell
1. My Gym

**To Find Myself**

**Summary:**** After the Rock Girls win the gold at World's one gymnast's life comes crashing down. It's not enough for Kaylie to have gone through an eating disorder, but her parents can't put up with each other anymore, their fights lead them down the path of divorce and Leo comes home and he brings his new girlfriend. When all her family does is yell and fight with each other. The stress starts to ruin her, but one person vowed to be there to catch her anytime she falls.**

**My first FanFic so please be kind!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Show belongs to Holly Sorenson**

The Cruz House:

The bright light of the sun peered through a magenta pink and black room that belonged to National Champion and World's Gold Medalist Kaylie Cruz's house. Kaylie turned on her side to avoid the bright light that was shining in her face. After a few minutes she decided to allow the sunlight to wake her up. Her eyelids fluttered open and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Kaylie sat up in her bed. She was happy she got to go to the gym late today seeing as how her team had won at World's.

Kaylie got out of her bed and pulled off her "Rock Rebel" t-shirt and tossed it in the wash along with her sweatpants. She put on her brand new leotard that her sponsors gave her. Kaylie felt like it was _impossible_ to ruin what she thought was the perfect life.

She just overcame her anorexia, she won a gold medal at World's, Kelly Parker and her were now friends, and she has a wonderful boyfriend. Of course she couldn't let Sasha know that because she knew he probably would freak, but as of right now she didn't care if he found out. Austin cared so much about her.

Kaylie walked into her walk-in closet and picked a nice pair of flip-flops to wear to the gym. She pulled out her gym-bag and threw all of the necessary things in her bag like water, grapes, tape, shorts, and sneakers in case she wanted to go for a run with Payson after practice.

She made her way to her kitchen waiting to see if her parents were going to join her for breakfast. "I guess there still in bed." Kaylie said "Better leave them a note." Kaylie wrote her parents a note letting them know she was heading to the Rock. It was nice that her parents got along again.

Kaylie stepped outside in the warm spring air she was finally off to the Rock.

Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center:

Kaylie walked up to the Rock and saw the new banner hanging up it read "The Home of National Champion Kaylie Cruz and World's Gold Medalist's Kaylie Cruz and Austin Tucker."  She was ecstatic it was her gym again no fighting with Kelly Parker and her mana-momster trying to steal _my_ spotlight. I deserve this. My whole recovery was about admitting that I deserve some of the things I've earned. Admitting I had a problem, and that _I am _the National Champion and I worked hard to earn that title.

By the time I was out of the locker room, I stood next to Lauren and Payson while Sasha came out of the office. He told us for the first time in I think forever that we could all go home and enjoy the day because we worked so hard. I was shocked!

Payson and I did decide to take a run after practice. Of course Lauren didn't want to go but we did. We walked or I should say jogged to the park. I noticed someone sitting on the bench by himself. Out of nowhere the man stood up and walked in front of us. He reached for something in his jacket and took off his hood. I was surprised when I saw who it was. It was no other than Austin Tucker… my boyfriend. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Carnations too… they're my favorite. I have always wondered how he knew so much about me without even asking. Carter never did anything like this for me but then again I'm not sure he even loved me, he said he did. Then again he slept with Lauren and he kept it a secret so he wouldn't hurt me, but in the end it still hurt when I found out.

Austin asked me out to dinner. Of course my answer was yes.

Violet Star Diner:

"This restaurant is so expensive" Kaylie said quietly as they walked inside. "Are you sure we should eat here?" "I'm sure" Austin replied "I asked out the National Champion and World's Gold Medalist, she deserves the best."

The Cruz House

I got out of my car and walked up the paved steps of my house. I reached in my gym bag to get my house keys. After a while of looking I finally found them. I opened the door and I heard screaming

Then all of a sudden

"CRASHHHHH" I heard glass shatter I took off running up the stairs. As I ran upstairs I whispered to myself "I hope everything is okay."

**Short first chapter sorry please give my story a chance… constructive criticism welcome.**


	2. Unfocused

**Author's note: I don't know how well I did with this chapter tried to have more dialogue but I don't know how I did so let me know**

Last Chapter:

"_**CRASHHHHH" I heard glass shatter I took off running up the stairs. As I ran upstairs I whispered to myself "I hope everything is okay."**_

I walked upstairs quietly and stopped in my tracks at what I heard next. The sounds came from my parents' room. It was my mom's voice. She sounded scared. "What could my mom possibly be scared of?" "Wait a second." I said as I took a step closer. It was my dad… screaming at my mom. I pushed the door open and I saw my mom kneeling on the ground with blood on her hands. I was terrified my mom was crying. I looked closer and I saw my dad also on the floor… they were both picking up shards of broken glass. I noticed the glass mirror that my older brother Leo bought for my mom was shattered into pieces.

Finally I retained my composure and spoke. "What happened?" I said from the doorway. "Nothing." My dad said. It was pretty obvious something happened I mean I'm not dumb. Wait a second is it possible my dad threw the mirror at my mom as he was screaming at her? I know my dad has some…anger issues well actually he does but would he ever do that? Before I could finish the rest of my thoughts my mom spoke up. "Kay, its fine we were looking for something and I knocked into the mirror and it fell," My mom said as she wiped away her tears. "Don't worry sweetie" "Everything is fine." Part of me wanted to believe her but the other part of me wasn't so sure she was telling me the whole entire truth.

I walked down the hallway towards my room. I don't think I remember the last time my parents fought. Oh wait yes I do the last time they fought was after my mom told my dad that she cheated on him with Marty. They screamed almost all night. Maybe my mom was right maybe she really did knock the mirror over on _accident_.

The Next Day…

The Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center

I walked in the door to the gym, my mind completely unfocused on the task at hand which was to walk to the locker rooms and get changed for training. I was so unfocused I walked straight into one of my teammates.

"Hey!" Kelly Parker screamed as she collided with Kaylie. "Sorry." Kaylie replied. "Oh hey Kay, are you okay?" Kelly replied "you look a little off." "I'm fine, thanks for asking though." Kaylie replied "I got to go change." Kelly just nodded and walked towards the uneven bars.

Kaylie could just feel that today was going to be a long day with all that she had on her mind.

She walked into the locker room dropped her stuff and got changed into her warm-up sweats. She walked out of the locker room and was happy as she walked towards Austin.

"Hey" I said.

Austin was on the parallel bars he quickly finished his dismount. A little too quickly considering he hit the ground. I laughed and offered him my hand so he could get back up. Austin took my hand and tried to regain his composure although he wasn't doing too well considering his cheeks were as red as a strawberry. "You know." I said "You won't sell many sunglasses _Mr. Kobalt_ with dismounts like that." He smiled. "Okay you caught me red-handed." He said with a smile. "Mr. Kobalt has a soft spot and gets all flustered around hot girls." He finished as he turned around to chalk up. "Aww how sweet, I feel special." I said putting a hand over my heart. He turned back around and said "Who said I was talking about you?" My mouth dropped and I punched him in the arm. "Jerk!" I said jokingly.

I walked over towards the beam where Lauren was obviously trying to work on "The Tanner" it is a move she was trying to master that she could name after herself. "Hey Lo" I said. "Hey Kay" She said and smiled. She jumped off the beam. "So how are you and Austin doing?" She whispered because she knew Sasha couldn't find out. "Were doing good, I'm happy." "And that's all that matters" a third voice chimed in. We turned around to see our blonde friend Payson smiling at our gossip session.

"Hey Pay" Lauren and I said in unison. "Hey guys" She replied. As soon as we sat down Sasha came out of the office. He was ready to see our new floor routines. I was happy for once I didn't have to go first. Lauren was up first only the elite girls were allowed to watch. Lauren was doing her floor routine to "Single Ladies" by Beyonce. She was doing amazing until…she attempted "The Tanner" and she fell flat on her face. I love Lauren she is my best friend but it was pretty funny. She was really embarrassed seeing as how Max was there and he was laughing too.

It was Payson's turn she picked some classical song because she is an artistic gymnast me and Lauren are power gymnasts. Sasha called me next and I was a little nervous but… Austin was watching so I was excited. I am doing my routine to "Popular" by The Veronicas. I walked over to the edge of the mat and waited for the music to start. I started out with a front aerial back flip. Then I did the rest of it and at the end I did my double Arabian and then finished with blowing a kiss to the audience. Everyone loves when I do that.

Cruz House:

I walked through the door to my house and walked upstairs to my room. My parents said they wouldn't be home because they had a meeting at the rock. I walked through my room and saw someone standing in my room holding my world's gold medal. It was so dark, and then I turned around and saw who it was and I screamed.

**I hope you liked I tried for this chapter**


	3. Leo's Girlfriend & Anger

A.N.: Happy New Year! I'm so sorry for not updating in a really long time I just have been driving myself crazy with ap and honors classes. But I promise to update on a regular basis so I made two really good chapters as my apology do you forgive me?

Heres another chapter I hope you like it.

Last Chapter:

**It was so dark, and then I turned around and saw who it was and I screamed.**

**Cruz House:**

I stared at the person, I thought I was dreaming. It was Leo, my brother. He was supposed to be half way around the world but he wasn't he was here. "Shhhh" "Jeez could you be any louder Kay?" he said. "Sorry I replied, I thought you were doing that smarty pants project." I replied teasing him. "Funny little sister, yes I was but I'm done now so I brought my new girlfriend to stay and meet the parents." He said. "Well I guess I should introduce you guys huh?" "That would be a nice start, considering she's standing outside my room." I replied jokingly.

"Haha, okay well Kay this is my girlfriend from _my save the world campaign_, Krystal." "Krystal, this is my baby sister Kaylie." "Nice to meet you Krystal." "Sorry for us just showing up in your room Kaylie" Krystal said. "It's alright my brother and I are really close so I don't mind." "And I don't mean to be rude but I just got home so I kind of want to jump in the shower." "That's fine we will be in the guest room." Leo replied walking away with his girlfriend.

I walked into my room to get in the shower. I was thinking how awful it was going to be to have Leo and Krystal here. My parents have been fighting, well they haven't admitted it. Maybe having them here our parents will stop fighting.

Cruz House:

Leo woke up hearing his dad screaming at someone. He figured it was Kaylie and since Leo knew how it felt to be yelled at by his dad so he dragged himself out of bed to save his little sister.

Leo walked closer to the yelling and heard it coming from the den he walked into the den and to his surprise it wasn't Kaylie he was yelling at it was his mom. "Mom, Dad?" Leo asked as he walked into the den.

Alex and Ronnie both turned to face Leo with a shocked face almost as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Ronnie and Alex both said.

"I thought I was welcome here anytime, but I guess I was wrong seeing as my parents don't look happy to see me." Leo said angrily.

Leo stomped off to his room.

Leo threw the bedroom door open and woke his girlfriend up.

"Krystal, get up NOW!" Leo screamed in Krystal's face.

"Who"… Krystal started to say but stopped herself because she knew how bad Leo's temper could be.

"I said GET Up! Or do I have to drag you put off the frickin bed" Leo screamed.

That was all it took for Kaylie to fly out off her bed.

Kaylie wasn't ready to find out who it was screaming in the other room. She at first thought it was her dad but it wasn't it was her brother. "I guess I know where he gets his temper." Kaylie whispered to herself.

Kaylie turned around and walked back to her room she shut the door and sat on the floor with her journal.

She jotted a letter down it said:

_Dear Journal, _

_My brother came home the other day. He brought his girlfriend with him. This morning I heard him screaming at her. At least I know where he gets his anger from. I wonder though do I have that anger inside of me? Well I guess this is something else to talk about with Dr. Allen._

**Dr. Allen's Office:**

"Good morning Kaylie" Dr Allen said. "Good morning" I replied back. "So what did you write about in your journal this week?" "Well…" Kaylie continued on telling Dr. Allen about her brother and about the anger issues he and her dad have in common.

Cruz House:

Kaylie walked in her room and sat in her usual spot on the floor when she thinks.

She wondered again if she had that kind of anger inside of her. She thought to herself for almost two hours.

Kaylie's POV:

I really hope I don't have that kind of anger in me. Kaylie looked at the clock and figured she would head to the gym for a late practice. She got up to grab her things and she got a text.

_Headed to the Pizza Shack. Want to join me-Austin_

Kaylie quickly texted back a reply.

_Need to blow off steam c u tmrw-Kaylie_

She knew he would understand and even if he didn't she really didn't care at that moment, there was _no one_ that could save her from what felt like a nightmare.

The Rock Gym:

Kaylie walked in and wasn't surprised that no one else was there except for some new kids she didn't know and Max, Payson's kind of boyfriend. Kaylie walked over to the chalk bucket to chalk up for the bars. Her head still spinning with the information she has been dealt the past couple of days.

Kaylie started her routine and by the time she was ready for her first release.

The only words that could be heard was a loud thud on the gym floor and one of the gymnasts screaming "OH MY GOD!" "SOMEONE HELP!"


	4. Betrayal

_**A.N: Here's the other**_

_**Last Chapter: Kaylie started her routine and by the time she was ready for her first release.**_

_**The only words that could be heard was a loud thud on the gym floor and one of the gymnasts screaming "OH MY GOD!" "SOMEONE HELP!"**_

The Rock Gym:

Max bolted out of the gym office and took off where he saw his girlfriend's best friend laying on the mat. He didn't know what to do she wasn't moving and he wasn't even sure if she was breathing. He walked over to the mat and kneeled next to her and he breathed a sigh of relief when he was sure she was breathing. "Kaylie?" he said shaking her shoulder, he repeated himself until she finally spoke.

"I'm Okay" she muttered

Kaylie got up and everyone was convinced she was alright and went back to what they were doing except Max. He didn't believe her for a second. "Kayli..." He started but it was too lat she was gone.

Cruz House:

Kaylie made it home and walked in the house it was a relief knowing her parents weren't going to be home to beat on one another but Leo and Krystal were home. She just prayed to god that they didn't get into an argument tonight she didn't think she could handle it.

I walked upstairs and instead of heading directly for my room I went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink, then I walked into the bathroom. I started pulling off my leggings and my gym sweatshirt, when I heard a large bang. I jumped so high when I heard it. The thing that was even weirder was it was coming from my parents room which was extremely odd seeing as my mom and dad weren't home.

The first thing that came to my mind was if my brother and his girlfriend were okay.

I raced to my parent's room after I almost feel running down the slippery hallway. I silently cursed at myself for going to the gym because my body was just not agreeing with me. Finally I made it to my parents room, I peeked in the room and saw papers, clothes, and when I turned toward my mom's closet my heart stopped beating. I saw blood not enough to make me worry extremely but enough for me to worry. I pushed the door open but there was no one there

"Hello?" I said trying to let my voice not sound as scared as I felt at that moment.

I slowly, and as I quietly as I could walk down the stairs and to the den. There was still no one there. I heard glass shatter, and it sounded really close. I walked closer to my dad's office and that's when I saw it an image that I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life. I saw Krystal lying on the floor next to shattered glass, she was silent. She was covered in blood. I ran toward her. "Krystal, Krystal!" I said shaking her trying to get her to look at me. "Are You..." I started to say but shut my mouth when I heard the words she was silently muttering. "It...It wasn't m-m-my fault" at first I thought maybe she was trying to convince me but then wasn't sure if it was me she was trying to convince or herself. I helped her up and brought her back into the den. I got a wash cloth and started wiping the blood off her face. "Who did this to you?" I asked but, I really didn't want to know the answer. "I c-can't" She said. I silently asked her again but when she finally told me I felt my face grow pale, my hands started to shake, my heart started racing, and my blood ran cold. I finally managed to find my voice and I spoke the words that had shattered my life into millions of pieces. "Leo?" I stated hoping I heard her wrong but I knew I didn't. I was in shock it couldn't be, could it? I walked Krystal upstairs for a shower and I told her she could sleep in my room in case my brother came back

While Krystal was in the shower, I walked into my room shut the door and slid down the back of my door while I bursted out in tears. The person I trusted the most, the only one who understood how frustrating _my sport _was had betrayed everything. In the back of my mind I was scared that if my dad and my brother didn't get their anger under control I could be the next one cowering in fear with bruises. I would be a victim of abuse. By my own family. I tried to keep this thought as far back in my mind as I could.

Cruz House:

The Next Morning I was awakened by the feel of someone standing over me. I turned over and I opened my eyes I almost screamed when I saw who it was. It was Leo and by the look on his face he was fuming with anger. To say the least I was terrified.

"Where's Krystal?" He asked "I Dunno?" I said trying to play dumb. "Don't give me that bullshit Kaylie!" He screamed. I mentally cursed at myself for jumping when he said that. "How could you hit her?" I screamed back at him. He stepped closer and closer. The next thing he did I would have never in a million years thought he would do he slapped me. It wasn't even a small slap. When he slapped me I felt my head get flung to my right side. I just held my hand on my burning, red cheek. I looked into my brother's eyes and I saw no remorse just anger. I got up in an attempt to leave, but he grabbed me by the wrist and squeezed as hard as he possibly could. "You're not going anywhere!" He screamed. "Ow Leo you're hurting me" I said tears about to spill over "Stop it, LET GO!" He listened but in a way I never expected he let go with a hard push that sent me flying into my glass trophy case with an extremely loud thud. For the first time in my life I was terrified of my brother and I didn't care about the tears that spilt over, the only thing I could think about was the burning shear pain of glass shards in my back. When I looked around the room he was gone. The Last thing I remember is my cell phone ringing then I gave into the darkness approaching me. That was the last thing I remember.


End file.
